Marvel: 2010-08-25 - Of Matters Relating to Kurt and Pete
Mid-afternoon and TJ needed to get out of the mansion just to think about some other things for a little bit. Though she hadn't had much of a chance to speak with Simone since getting there, she wanted to seek the woman out and try to talk a little. It led to them deciding to head to Harry's after TJ mused on wondering if there was one here as well. She's dressed casually, but not hiding what she looks like at all. So far they've skirted the Kurt issue..until now. "So, Simone..we should probably figure something out about how to break things to Kurt. I saw him real quick the other night and didn't really tell him anything, but..yeah. I'm pretty sure this reality isn't actually the one I end up born in, though." Simone is still finding things challenging. Then again who wouldn't. This really has been a 'hellish' few weeks. But she's not going to let life's disapointments and frustrations keep her down forever. Life gives you lemons.. often, it doesn't do any one any good to do anything but make lemonaid with it. So she's come out to Harry's to discuss the various issues. "He's still a bit out of it.." she says with a concerned sigh. "If you like I can tell him. I don't think it'd be good for us both to be there when he's told. This could be stressful enough by itself, let alone being concerned with reactions. I'm not even sure how he'll feel about it. " she says quietly as they make their way towards a booth in Harry's. Nocturne follows Simone inside. "When I saw him he was still really tired and he thought he was dreaming at first, then he decided he wasn't. He wondered about being siblings and I told him we weren't and I'd explain more when he was up and about again." She gestures with a hand along the way before lowering it to her side again. "I'd like to tell him but you know him better here." Logan for his part was already at the Harry's it's the best place local for a few drinks after all, right now he's sitting at one of the booths puffing away at a cigar with one of many beers in front of him, his career hussling pool over in this bar at least since the locals know him. He seems quite happy with the arrangement for now, his attention seeming mostly on his beer. Simone lightly shrugs as they continue discussing the matter. "If you'd like to be the one, that's fine. I just think it's better if we aren't both there.. that's a lot of pressure and I'd rather not add to the situation if we can help it." she says quietly. She takes note of Logan and gives him a wave. He probably already knows they are there though. "We could just flip a coin," TJ suggests, not intending it to sound like it's as simple as that, but it might be the easiest way. "I just don't want to get in the way, that's all. Nobody asked for things to be the way they are." She's still trying to get used to knowing that Kurt's not seeing her actual mother here, a big hint that things may be completely different. Speaking of, "At least this looks a lot like the Harry's I know. Just..not as old." Eyes tracking the wave, she also offers one. Logan shows his good mood by a simple raising of his glass, he then removes the cigar from his mouth to take a sip, he certainly doesn't seem surprised to see either of them, having picked up their scents quickly enough. He makes no indication of if he can hear them or not, it's possible the sounds of the bar is covering their conversation. Simone flops herself down into one of the booths the school folks like to use. "If it's important to you that you be the one to tell him, that's really fine by me. " she says. Really all she cares about is not making things worse. And telling Kurt he's got a extra dimentional daughter is not something she'd find fun. "You aren't in the way TJ.. Life just well.. crazy around here." Now the aroma of the cigar, /that/ reminds TJ of Logan. "Hey," she says, their booth happening to be across from his. A few people glance her way but it doesn't seem to be an issue that she looks different. "I know what you're saying. It's just, I look at him and I see my dad, but he's my age. That's so /weird/ and I don't know what to think about it yet." She adds after a moment, "And the Professor had me talk to that Pete Wisdom guy, the one from England. I think he wants me to help him so I don't even know how much I'm going to be around here." Logan sipped his beer, he seemed totally uninterested in the conversation, it wasn't any of his business as he continued to enjoy his beer and cigar, then the mention of Pete Wisdom comes up and he frowns turning to look at Nocturne. "Kid, if you trust me on one thing, then trust me when I tell you this Pete Wisdom ain't to be trusted, I don't know much about the guy, but if he's with the government then he'll be trouble." Simone sighs at this. "Oh.. so he wants you to go over there too huh.. I guess I'll have to introduce you to Jonas too." she does not look happy about that. Not that she's looked particularly cheerful today. She just doesn't appear to be in the depths of emo dispair. She glances at Logan and shrugs. "That's what I told the Professor but he assured me that he's handling things..but didn't go into details." Now TJ's attention takes in both of them. "Why, what's going on? From what the guy told me he's seen a lot of bad stuff and he's trying to put a stop to the organization. It sounded like the Professor couldn't really look like he's directly involved in this." That both of them have some reservations about this, it gives her pause. "So the Professor's talking to others then, too." Shrugging a shoulder Logan takes another long gulp of his drink. "The professor trusts too easy, I mean he trusts me around kids." He grins a little as he returns the cigar to his mouth. "Of course he's seen 'bad stuff' he's with a government, kid I don't know much, but there ain't much good that comes from working for governments and a whole lot of bad can come from it." Simone just shrugs at both their comments. "I don't know the details, so I really couldn't say. I just have to hope things will.. work out for the best as they say." and she really doesn't have a choice the way she sees it. The waitress comes over gives TJ a look over but doesn't comment. Instead a smile is offered and she takes their orders. "I'll just have to see what's going on, I guess," TJ says with a shrug of her own, completing the trifecta. "He wants to take the organization down, I'm getting that much out of it. I just wasn't expecting to have them coming to me about that." She pauses long enough to take stock of the reaction from the waitress before smiling back, ordering a bacon cheeseburger with the works. Logan nods throwing back the last of his beer he shrugs to TJ. "You just watch yourself, you've gotta be smart, and never let your guard down." He rises from his seat. "I'll see you around." Simone gives a wave as Logan departs. "Later." she notes. She smiles a little to TJ. "Does he now? and he wants your help to do that?" she asks, a brow raised in question. "See you next time we practice. Take care," TJ adds to Logan, glancing back to watch as he moves on. Back to Simone, she mulls it over for a few seconds and nods. "I guess so. Maybe I should be flattered. I don't know. Just get here, not even sure what's going on yet, and I'm being asked to help with something like that." Simone mmms quietly. There's really no point in digging on this.. it isn't her affair, Xavier doesn't want the Xmen involved though on that matter she doesn't understand. But the world is a massive chess board where not all the players are so easily visible as ivory castles or onyx queens. "It's up to you TJ... it's your life, do with it as you see fit." she then softly notes. "You have a new beginning here more or less.." Nocturne makes a face. "That's the scary part. Everybody I know back home, even if they're here I don't know them and they're younger. Right now I'm stuck with what I can get from others until I can be more independent, and that's no fun." She adds, "I wish I was back home, but I don't know if that's even possible." Simone nods and smirks "I didn't say it wouldn't be challenging." she shakes her head. "I don't know what I'd do.. but I have no idea on how you could get back home.. I don't even know how you got here." "That's the worst part of it. Neither do I," TJ says, frustration in her words. "We're fighting Apocalypse and all of a sudden, bam - I wake up and I'm in someone's house here. I saw a newspaper and that's when I knew things were really screwed up." She shakes her head. "I'm not gonna go crazy or anything, but everything's new now." Simone shakes her head "No.. New would be you not knowing any one, with no relationships at all. If you think about it, you got dang lucky TJ.. if the multiple reality theory is right.. you could have ended up in a world where no humans existed, or we were all stark raving mad Zombies or something." Nocturne remains quiet for about five seconds, a long time when conversation is bouncing back and forth. "Well, when you put it /that/ way I'm glad I ended up in a place that could at least lead to my time. Except for some stuff being different, I mean." Then she has to laugh at the thought. "Or everyone could've been monkeys or something." Simone nods. "Or dinosaurs.. " she shakes her head. "Or every one you knew could be an enemy.. so yea.. it sucks that this isn't your time and place.. but you still have support. You aren't alone." she says. She's not yet anyway. (END)